


Change of pace

by wordswehavesaid



Series: Tumblr prompts [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/pseuds/wordswehavesaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: olivarry established relationship and barry finally comfortable enough to seduce his bae (barry don't worry oliver always wants you)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of pace

Barry is near-panicked as he speeds from room to room of the apartment, throwing their things into the two suitcases sitting on the bed. He’s running behind, again, but this is the _last_ thing he can be late for. His phone buzzes and a quick glance shows him that Thea’s sent the five-minute ETA warning. So he pushes his speed to the limit, finishing the packing, cleaning and tidying up the place from top to bottom, and replenishing his calories by clearing the fridge and pantry out of anything that might go bad within the next few days. He’s just zipped down with two full trash bags and back inside when he hears the ding of the elevator out in the hall.

It takes everything in him not to race over and yank the door open, but he’s got to play this casual and controlled if he wants the effect he’s going for. So instead he settles on their couch in what he hopes is an elegant sprawl, careful to let his shirt ride up just slightly, exposing just a strip of pale skin.

Just in time for the door to swing open and Oliver to do a double-take at the sight of him. “Barry. I- I thought you had work you couldn’t get out of today.”

He bites his lips for a moment, a twinge of guilt at the disappointment that still colors his partner’s tone at those words. But this has to be part of the plan, too, he knew that going in.

“Yeah…I might have lied about that.” Oliver gives him a sharp look, but before he can ask Barry continues, “I wanted to surprise you.”

“You wanted to surprise me on our anniversary,” Oliver clarifies, “So you decided telling me you couldn’t make it to Star at all today was a good idea?”

Barry pushes off the couch, agitated. “Well, I knew if you thought I was available you’d be planning something elaborate, like you do on Christmas or my birthday or our one-year anniversary last year. And it’s not that I don’t love that about you, because I do, Oliver,” he hurries to assure, taking the man’s hands in both of his own, “but isn’t it my turn? My turn to plan something for _you_ that’s amazing and unforgettable? Hopefully?”

He tacks the last part on before he can stop himself, but Oliver’s look has gone soft at his entreaty. “Ok. So what’s the plan then? Aside from you cleaning the whole apartment which is honestly more than enough of an anniversary present.”

“No it’s not,” he dismisses before Oliver can even try. “Which is why I have packed our things and asked your sister to clear your schedule for the weekend.”

“You packed for me?”

“Well yeah, you don’t know where we’re going,” Barry points out the obvious.

“Any chance you’re going to tell me?” Oliver asks.

Barry grins, but shakes his head. “Did you forget the meaning of the word surprise? Let me just take our stuff and then I’ll come back for you.” He leans in and pecks the man once on the lips and doesn’t leave him time to ask anything else, running fast as he can with the luggage, remaining at their intended destination not even a second before going back for Oliver.

He takes the second trip a little slower, mostly for his partner’s benefit although it’s likely still unimaginably fast, but also for himself. In moments like these he relishes the feel of Oliver in his arms and how the man holds onto him tightly, head tucked in against the rushing winds. It’s rare that the older man is comfortable relinquishing control even if he’s certainly improved in that area, but he’s always trusted Barry with this even before their relationship began. It at once sends a wave of pride and warmth through him while also centering his resolve and purpose: this trip is about Oliver, and about Barry taking care of him. It has him picking up the pace just slightly in the last couple miles.

Soon enough, they’ve arrived, and Barry sets Oliver down to let the other look around the modest, airy sitting room bathed in the glow of the setting sun. He’s opened a couple windows to let a breeze in and so they’re both more than able to hear the crashing of waves against a nearby shore.

“A beach house?”

“Coast City. Thea told me about the summer vacations your family used to take and how much you always loved them. So I rented this one out for the weekend,” he explains. “We don’t actually have to go down to the ocean,” he reassures hastily, when Oliver doesn’t exactly look enthusiastic, “And I, um, I realize you’ve maybe had your share of beachfront property for a _lifetime_ , but I thought…we could make some new memories here together.”

He watches in no small relief as the tension leaks out of his partner’s posture and a smile slowly spreads across his face. “I like that idea,” Oliver says finally. “So what did you have in mind?”

“I have some plans,” Barry hedges, “but you get to pick what we do first.”

Oliver looks away, even if a grin is tugging at his lips right now, like he’s overwhelmed by this treatment. It only convinces him that this really was a good idea; he wants Oliver to know he’s just as loved as he makes Barry feel every day. Finally, the other man’s head turns back to him. “Lian Yu didn’t have a boardwalk.”

It’s just starting to get dark by the time they make it down there, but everything is in full swing. They walk hand-in-hand down the pier, Barry eats more cotton candy than should probably be allowed, and he even gets Oliver to take a few bites after tempting him with a sugar-sweet kiss as the stuff melted on his tongue. They compete at several of the game booths, and if Barry uses his speed, well, it’s not like Oliver isn’t using his archer-trained aim. The prizes they could really care less about, giving them instead to the kids hanging around the booths much to their delight, and somewhere along the way they forget to keep score on who’s winning.

Oliver slings an arm around his shoulders, happy and relaxed, when they’re sitting together on the Ferris Wheel. “I haven’t been on one of these in ten years,” he admits with a chuckle. Then looks down at him with a loving gratitude in his eyes. “Thank you. I really needed this.”

“We both needed it,” Barry says simply. “Believe me, I needed a weekend off, too. Even without the occasion. But, speaking of, happy two-year anniversary, Ollie.”

“Two years…” Oliver blows out a breath, shaking his head as if in some form of disbelief.

“Is that the I-can’t-believe-I’ve-wasted-two-years-of-my-life-on-this-dork look?” He checks with some amusement.

Oliver rolls his eyes and tugs Barry’s in closer to his side. “No, that’s the I-can’t-believe-this-dork’s-wasted-two-years-of-his-life-on-me look.”

Barry laughs. “Agree to disagree then?” Oliver nods, rather pleased with himself. Barry leans in, “Because there’s no convincing me I didn’t get the better end of the deal.”

Oliver’s mouth is far too preoccupied with other things to dispute that claim, as Barry moves his lips against his partner’s in a practiced dance that never fails to send a thrill up and down his spine. He asserts himself again, however, reaching up to cup Oliver’s cheek with one hand while running his tongue along the man’s bottom lip asking for entrance. Oliver grants it with a muffled groan, and just abut the only thing keeping Barry from straddling this man for a better angle right here and now is the safety bar.

Of course, it’s not like they were stuck at the top of the wheel and so they’re still essentially making out like this when the ride returns them to the ground, much to the cheers and wolf-whistles of the crowd. The both of them are turning various shades of red as they break apart and stumble off the ride away from prying eyes.

Oliver tucks Barry in close to his side again to murmur in his ear, “Any chance those plans you mentioned earlier involved us back at that private beach house?”

“They might’ve,” he answers quickly, and is ready to scoop the other man up just as he wraps his arms tightly around Barry’s neck. Biting back a pleased smile, he runs them straight into the rental’s bedroom. Oliver’s feet have barely touched the ground before they’re reattached at the lips again, passion boiling over into something hungry and desperate. Barry’s aware, however, that he can’t let himself get caught up in how good this all feels in the moment.

So he pushes Oliver down onto the bed, climbing on top of him but bracing hands and knees to hover above the muscled body. His kisses gradually slow, yet deepen, and his partner follows his lead, easing into the rhythm, one of Oliver’s hands reaching to tangle in his hair.

“ _Mm_ , Barry,” his partner murmurs against his lips. Barry’s got something to say as well, so he simply moves to start kissing behind Oliver’s ear.

“I love when you let go like this, Ollie. That’s all I want from you tonight. If you wanna get me anything for our anniversary, just lie back and let me do all the work.” He shifts off his hands in order to bring them to the older man’s shirt buttons, and at the same time teasingly brushes his groin over the other;s. Oliver gasps and shudders underneath him.

Barry has the man’s shirt buttons undone in a humanly quick fashion and pushes it off, using it as an excuse to grab his lover’s arms and pin them to the mattress on either side. “I know you don’t like being held down, so just promise me you’ll keep these here, ok?”

Oliver’s gone a little tense but relaxes as his grip slackens. “Ok,” he gets out, a little gruff, then gives a sigh of contentment when Barry goes back to mouthing at his neck. He makes his way further down, tracing over the other man’s nipples and his multitude of scars first with fingers and then his lips and tongue. Barry watches somewhat smug as Oliver’s fingers first twitch and then clench in the sheets as he gets closer and closer to his waistband.

Barry undoes the belt, button, and zip of the other’s jeans, then tugs those and his boxers down in one swift motion as he stands up from the bed. Which clearly isn’t something Oliver anticipated or wanted since he sits up with a noise of protest.

He smirks. “You think I’m going anywhere with you looking like that? Just thought you might want some…entertainment.” Barry bites his lip in a way he hopes looks coy rather than nervous after he says it. He’s never done something like this before, isn’t even exactly sure where to begin.

Top shirt button seems like a good idea, so he pops the first one open, and judging by the way Oliver’s eyes have zeroed in on it he’s guessed right. He does the second and third, reminding himself to go slow - slower than slow already is for him, anyway - and slipping his free hand inside to keep it from awkwardly hanging there. 

It feels good against his skin at the least, since he’s growing flushed and a little sensitive already under the lustful gaze of his lover. His eyes flutter shut a moment as he tentatively brushes over his own nipple, only to have to press his lips together to try and contain a hum of pleasure.

“God,” It’s Oliver who gasps, and he blinks his eyes open to see the other man perched on the very edge of the bed, quickly going from half-staff to fully erect. Best to speed things along, then. He moves down the rest of his shirt while still massaging his own chest, then slips his hand down past his own belt buckle to cup the nearly painful bulge in his own pants to relieve the pressure for just a moment. It elicits a low moan from both of them and he can’t resist doing it again.

“ _Barry_ ,” Oliver chokes out, sounding strained.

He releases himself and takes a deep breath to get back under control. “Just a little longer, Ollie…then I’m all yours.” He finally gets his belt buckle and jeans undone, but turns around before sliding them down his legs. He makes sure to bend over as he does it, knowing it’ll show off his ass. By the time he’s straightened up and faced back towards his lover, Oliver is practically panting for breath with knuckles clenched white in the sheets, licking his lips at the sight of Barry fully naked.

Knowing neither of them have the patience to wait much longer, he speeds to the suitcases to retrieve the lube he’d packed, braces one foot on the bed next to Oliver’s thigh while squirting some of the cool gel onto his fingers, then reaches down in between his spread legs.

He’s never speed-prepped himself before, not to his knowledge at any rate, but there’s something _intense_ in knowing that he can make himself ready for his lover in what will seem an instant to him. Barry is careful not too go deep enough to reach his prostate, because as much as his body is thrumming with the need to release tonight is for Oliver. And with that in mind, he coats his hand with more lube, wrapping his hand around the other man’s hardened cock and letting time resume it’s normal pace before he starts stroking.

Oliver gasps and shudders in his grip, hips jerking once or twice up into his fist before he lets go in order to push his partner back down onto the bed to rest against the pillows. Then he’s climbing back on top and taking his lover’s length by the base, guiding it to his entrance. Oliver breaks his promise, however, raising his hands to encircle Barry’s arms.

“Wait, wait, you’re not–”

“I prepped myself at super-speed,” Barry informs him, then gives a cheeky grin. “How’s that for heroics?”

“You’re inspiring, Barry,” Oliver replies, absolutely serious. “Now please - oh _God_ yes.” The older man’s head falls back as Barry starts to sink down onto him. He doesn’t stop until he’s fully seated on Oliver’s cock, feeling it throb, stretch him even wider and fill him completely. He has to take several deep breaths, smoothing his hands up and down his partner’s chest.

Finally, he feels adjusted enough to raise his hips back up. Barry knows neither of them are going to last that long after all this buildup, so hard and fast will have to do. He lifts himself until just the tip is left inside him and then slams right back down all the way, causing them both to groan at the feeling. Barry repeats the motion, this time causing his lover’s cock to hit his prostrate and he gives something of a strangled yell as vibrations momentarily wrack his body.

He works to reign in his own responses after that, pistoning his hips as fast as he dares, doing that little twist he knows drives Oliver wild. The other man’s hips are rising to meet him, thrusting up into him further to brush that sweet spot again and he has to press down on them to stop that from happening. He’s already so close, but he’s determined to bring Oliver to that peak first.

Underneath him, Oliver’s letting gasps and groans fall freely, but he wets his lips and says, “Barry, let me–”

But he shakes his head and manages, “Wanna make you feel good.”

“I know, I know,” his partner soothes, and he feels hands rubbing over his back, making him shiver. “And I - _ngh_ \- do. But I need you to feel good, too, Barry. Need that, too. This is for us, isn’t it? Anniversary isn’t just about me. C’mon.”

Oliver’s looking up at him with so much love and understanding and he just needs him right now. He buries his head in Oliver’s shoulder as the older man brings hands up to grip Barry’s hips. Then his lover starts bucking up into him just as he’s rocking down, practically pounding his prostrate each time. Barry’s moaning and Oliver’s grip is tightening as he repeats Barry’s name over and over like some kind of mantra. It’s _so good_ , even better than before, and he feels about to explode.

Except it’s not him who does first. With a loud moan of his name, Oliver shudders and Barry can feel it inside him, his lover’s hot load shooting from his pulsing cock deep inside him. It drags him right over the edge as well with a cry, not even touched, as he cums all over Oliver’s chest.

They both sink boneless into the mattress for some time, gasping for breath and coming down from their highs with arms and legs entangled. He squirms a little in responsive to his over-sensitivity post-orgasm, rolling off of the other man to let him slip out of him. He figures he might as well keep going at this rate, rolling out of bed to get the wipes and a change of sheets, more than happy to collapse back into Oliver’s waiting arms when he’s finished.

“Thank you, really, for all this,” his partner tells him, pushing some of Barry’s hair off a sweaty forehead, only to press a kiss there.

“Well, like I said, you’ve done the same for me,” he shrugs it off.

“So, any other plans I should know about?”

Barry yawns before answering. “Not sure. Hadn’t really thought it out that much Sleep? Then I know I’m going to need a shower to _really_ get clean.” He opens his eyes and looks up at his lover with a grin. “You could join me for that if you want.”

Oliver’s grinning right back down at him before planting a slow, deep kiss on his lips. “I’m really liking this plan.”

“Me too.”


End file.
